


Unexpected Things Are Sometimes™ The Best Things

by Resmiranda



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, Ice Cream, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 00:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7410439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resmiranda/pseuds/Resmiranda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hinata told Bokuto he wanted to be like him, he wasn't quite expecting this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Things Are Sometimes™ The Best Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Remembrance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remembrance/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY REMMY!
> 
> You are awesome and, if nothing else, I hope this is less traumatizing than last year. I totally blame Kookie this time! ;) Check out her art! https://twitter.com/nikooki_kyuu/status/750895030328524800

“Bokuto-senpai!”

Bokuto hummed in acknowledgement, marching steadily ahead. Hinata scrambled to keep up with his long strides.

“Um. I wanted to ask you something!”

Bokuto tosses one of his full grins over his shoulder. “Fire away!”

“Well, actually, first I wanted to say how great today has been!”

Bokuto puffs up like a pleased bird “It has been great, hasn’t it? Oh! We’re here!”

He runs the last few meters to the cheery front of an ice cream shop. A standing sign in front displays scoops of pink ice cream standing high in a waffle cup with sliced strawberries, whipped cream, and red drizzle adorning it.

Hinata’s mouth begins to water, and he temporarily forgets what he wanted to say.

“That looks super good!” he shouts.

Bokuto throws his head back and laughs from his gut. “Right? C’mon!” He grins. “My treat!”

The words refocus Hinata, and he springs in after Bokuto. “Bokuto-senpai! That’s kind of what I wanted to talk to you about!”

“Oh?” Bokuto doesn’t even glance at Hinata as he inspects the displays, contemplating.

“Yes—”

“You want the strawberry parfait, right?”

“Yes, but—”

“Okay! I’ll take one strawberry parfait and a scoop of mango and one of raspberry, please!” He slaps a 1000 yen bill down on the counter and grins at the attendant.

“Wait!” Hinata waves his hands in the air frantically. Bokuto finally turns to look at him, a hint of a frown on his face. Hinata squeaks. “Bokuto-senpai I’m really grateful for everything you’ve done for me today, really!”

Bokuto’s mouth instantly morphs into a smile. The cashier hands Bokuto his change and he steps to the side to wait for their ice creams.

“But you paid for everything today, and I—”

“Don’t worry about it Hinata!” Bokuto cuts in. He points a thumb at his face. “Treating my up and coming star kouhai is my pleasure!” Bokuto places one large, warm, palm on Hinata’s head and ruffles his hair.

Hinata’s brain goes offline at the gentle touch. Pink rises to his cheeks. Bokuto notices and freezes with his fingers still tangled in Hinata’s hair. A similar shade of red dusts Bokuto’s face.

Neither can look away.

“Um, sir?”

Both jolt, shattering the spell. They whip their heads to the young man holding a cone in one hand, and a waffle bowl in the other.

Bokuto laughs shakily and mumbles a thank you as he takes the treats. He quickly walks to an empty table, and Hinata trails after him, dazed.

By the time they are sitting, Bokuto has a big smile on his face again, and he extends Hinata’s ice cream to him merrily. “Here you go!”

“Th-Thank you, senpai.” Hinata takes the cone carefully, his heart beating out of time when his fingers brush Bokuto’s. He stares at the dessert for a moment and then up at Bokuto, who is eagerly lapping at his own cone. A warm kind of feeling fills Hinata’s chest. He smiles, and takes a big bite.

“ _Mmmm!_ ” It’s a muffled exclamation that’s half pleasure, half agony from the cold. Bokuto laughs. Hinata takes a moment to recover, and then he laughs, too.

He takes a beat to chase a couple of melting rivulets with his tongue, and then looks Bokuto right in the eyes.

“Bokuto-senpai, I’ve had a lot of fun today. Thank you so much for everything. The aquarium was super cool! And so was the park! And the way you caught that kid falling out of the tree was amazing!”

With every word Bokuto’s chest visibly swells, until he looks liable to take flight if he receives any more praise.

“But, um. I kind of had a question.”

“Oh, right! You said that earlier. What is it?”

Bokuto leans forward a little bit and continues eating his ice cream.

“Well, it’s just… I was…” Hinata shakes his head. “This is great, but when I asked if you could teach me to be like you, I was thinking about volleyball and this kind of… I mean Noya-senpai said these are the kinds of things you do on a… um… um…”

Hinata’s face is beet red and his throat is closing and the words won’t come out.

A slow smile unlike anything Hinata has ever seen on Bokuto’s face appears and sends a shock down Hinata’s spine. He can’t decide if it scares him… or something else. A trickle of melted ice cream escapes the rim of Hinata’s bowl and slides down over his hand, unnoticed.

“So, Hinata,” Bokuto’s voice is like velvet brushing gently against Hinata’s ears. He shivers. “Since I did you the awesome favor of instructing you, you’ll do something for me now, right?”

Hinata sat bolt upright as Bokuto’s yellow irises pierce him.

“Y-Y-Yes! Of course! Wh-What is it?” No matter how hard Hinata clenches his knees, he can’t stop his hands from shaking. His heart is pounding. It is just like doing a round of flying receives after a hard fought match. It’s harder to breathe than it was a minute ago.

Bokuto’s eyes soften and he shifts forward. His cheeks have gone ruddy, but the intensity of his presence doesn’t waver an inch.

“Go on a date with me?”

Hinata’s mouth falls open and his chocolate brown eyes grow wide with shock. It is a good thing he is not holding his parfait.

“ _Eeeeeeeeeh?_ ” he screeches.

Lightning fast, Bokuto slaps his free hand over Hinata’s mouth and laughs jovially for the bewildered looking employees and customers in the shop. Slowly, very slowly, the strangers turn away from the scene and begin talking amongst themselves once more. Probably about Bokuto and Hinata. They are both red up to their ears now.

“Sorry,” Hinata whispers.

Bokuto slumps back in his seat and twirls his ice cream cone between his fingers, looking at it, but not really seeing. “No. Don’t worry about it. I… should have expected that reaction. I guess I just thought… No. Never mind.” He sighs the greatest sigh Hinata has ever witnessed, and it sets him scrambling anew.

“Yes!” He shouts, drawing everyone’s attention once more. This time he claps a hand over his own mouth and bends himself over the table, diminishing his presence, and getting himself closer to Bokuto. There’s a thrumming in his veins, almost as good as just before a match. He’s a little nervous. A lot excited. His fingers itch for movement.

“Huh?” Bokuto halfheartedly licks at his ice cream.

“I-I would l-like to go on a d-d-date with you!”

Bokuto’s head snaps up, his whole demeanor perking. “Really?” he exclaims.

“Yeah, I mean, you’re awesome! You’re like _whoosh_ and _swish!_ ” He makes hand motions to emphasize his meaning. “And when you taught me that special attack it was like _bwaaam!_ You’re really smart and kind and Iwasactuallykindofhopingthiswasadate.”

“ _Wh—_ ” Bokuto starts to yell, but catches himself in time. “ _What?_ ” His eyes are shining in delight.

Hinata squirms in his seat. “I… I was thinking… and then kind of hoping… what we did today counted as a date.”

Bokuto’s grin blends into something bashful and a touch sly. “That’s because I wanted it to be! I mean, I figured you wanted volleyball help, but that’s all we ever do together. I love volleyball, but I wanted to just spend time with you doing everyday things, too.”

“Oh.” Hinata wishes he could think of more to say, but he can’t think of any words. His face feels hot and he can’t look away from Bokuto. He doesn’t want to, either. He can’t stop smiling.

“Hey! If this is our first date, we have to do something cute to make it official, right?”

Hinata doesn’t know what Bokuto could be referring to, but nods his head vigorously anyway. Bokuto beams.

“Here,” he leans over the table, extending his ice cream to Hinata. “Try some of my ice cream! It’s really good.”

Hinata lifts his hands to take the cone from Bokuto, but when his right hand makes contact with Bokuto’s, and Bokuto doesn’t let go, he realizes that Bokuto is _feeding_ him. He doesn’t know what to do with his other hand now, so he just leaves it hovering in the air as all his attention goes to sampling Bokuto’s ice cream without getting it all over his face. Bokuto laughs because Hinata’s concentration is just so _cute_ , and when Hinata gets a smear of sweet cream on his nose anyway, Bokuto leans forward and kisses it off.

If Hinata’s face is stained pink for the rest of the evening, the _date_ , because of it, that’s okay.

He’s on his first date with the ultra-cool Bokuto-senpai.

And that makes it perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> If you happen to find an extra typo of mine, please point it out to me!!
> 
> If you dare find me on tumblr: [ resmiranda13. ](http://resmiranda13.tumblr.com/)


End file.
